Starting a new family
by marusic
Summary: When Sakuno bumps into a person, she looks up and see's.. RYOMA ECHIZEN! Sakuno has a 13 year old son called Ryosuke. Ryoma has a 13 year old daughter called Sakura. They both go to Siegaku.Will this be a New family? Read and Review! :D
1. Questions and Answers

Ohayo Minna! I just wanted to make this story. so yeh..

Oh! and after this story I'm going to make Sakuno ECHIZEN a mother of Ryosuke ECHIZEN and Sakura ECHIZEN! And the Dad will be... RYOMA ECHIZEN!

So yeh.. Hope you'll like this story! :D

* * *

A 29 year old Sakuno walked out of her room and kissed a photo of her grandmother.

_Bye Obaa-chan.. Please take care of the house while I'm gone. Bye 3_

After Sakuno kissed the photo of her grandmother, she walked outside the house and went to the supermarket. As she past a park she accedentley bumped into a person.

"Ah..Gomen.." Sauko said and bowed. The guy smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane...Ryuzaki.." The guy said. Sakuno looked up wondering who knew her name. She gasped. It was no one other than..

Ryoma Echizen

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma was much taller..and HOTTER! Ryoma kept smirking as Sakuno blushed.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun! W-when d-did you c-come back?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Two days ago..Don't say my name ok? Or else I'll be dead by my fan girls.." Ryoma said as he put his hand over Sakuno's mouth.

"KYYYAA! RYOMA-SAMA! HE'S BACK FROM AMERICA!"

"RYOMA-SAMA! KYAA!"

Ryoma sighed. _Crap..._

Sakuno saw all the fangirls running towards her and Ryoma. She grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him to her house. As she got to the gate, she slamed the gate shut and went inside the house. She sighed.

"A-are you o-ok R-ryoma-k-kun?" Sakuno panted. Ryoma smirked. He wasen't out of breath or anything...

"Yeh.. Thanks. Can I stay here for a while?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno looked at him and smiled.

"Hai." Sakuno said as she sat down next to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled.

"Hey Sakuno.. I'm going to ask 20 Questions and then you Answer..ok? Because I haven't seen you for 20 or something years and all.." Ryoma smiled. Sakuno blushed._ He was never this kind to me in Siegaku.._

Sakuno nodded.

"Where's all of my Senpai's?"

"Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are training to be the top doubles player in Japan. Eiji senpai has a child named Azami and a Wife called Mio. Oishi-senpai also has a child named Katsuya. Oishi-senpai has a wife and her name is Hinako.

Taka-senpai wanted to be the most powerfull tennis player in Japan as well. So he's training as well. He has a Wife and is having a child soon. Wife's name is Kumiko.

Fuji-senpai.. He's taking profesional photo's in Japan. He also has a wife and a Child named Ren Wife's name is Yukino.

Tezuka-bonchou's at Paris for Tennis training with his wife named Suzuna and a child named Sukio.

Momo-senpai has a kid named Daisuke and He has a wife called Ann. Remember her?

Kaidoh-senpai's wife is Tomo-chan. And.. there having a baby soon.

Inui-senpai's wife is Yuzuki. Thier child's name is Kyoko." Sakuno said. Ryoma was silent. Sakuno giggled.

"Something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno giggled. Ryoma smiled.

"Nothing. So.. how about you? Any kids?"Ryoma asked.

"... Hai..." Sakuno said. Ryoma was shocked.

"Well.. boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"How old?"

"13"

"Which school?"

"Seigaku."

"Where's your husband?"

"uh... He's dead.. He got killed in a car accident when he was drunk. I was pregnat that time. He looks..just like..you.." Sakuno sobbed. Ryoma felt so sorry for Sakuno. Ryoma hugged her.

"I'm sorry about that.." Ryoma said as he hugged her. Sakuno smiled.

"It's ok Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said as she pushed herself from Ryoma.

"7th question... What's your son's name?

"Ryosuke."

"What does he like?"

"Tennis...Ponta..Ok, He's just like you were in Siegaku." Sakuno giggled. Ryoma smiled.

"Does he look like me?"

"Hai"

"Ok.. I got no more Questions to ask.. Your turn." Ryoma said.

"Ok..umm.. Do you have any kids Ryoma-kun?"

"Hai"

"boy or girl?"

"girl"

"Where is she?"

"School"

"Which school?"

"Seigaku.."

"How old?"

"13"

"What's her name?"

"Sakura."

"Who does she look like?"

"You.."

"What does she like?"

"..She's like you when you were in Siegaku.." Ryoma said.

"We have the same question's and the same answers.." Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked.

"What job do you have?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm a home economics teacher in Seigaku.. How about you?"

"Tennis coach of Seigaku. The boys and girl's have to combine together because there's not enough of people...I'm starting tomorow."

"Me too.. Hey! Wanna go visit the school? I would love to see Sakura." Sakuno said as she put puppy dog eyes. Ryoma blushed. He couldn't help it.

"yeh.. ok.." Ryoma said as he took Sakuno's arm and went outside. No more fan girls! Finally!

They walked to Seigaku..

Where they met the first time.


	2. Emotional tears

Hey minna! I hope you like the last chapter! Please Read and Review!

:D Arigato Minna!

* * *

They walked to Seigaku..

Where they met the first time.

As they walked into the gate of Siegaku, Ryoma saw a boy who looked just like him but with brown hair.

"Ryosuke!" Sakuno yelled as she hugged her son.

"Hey mom!" Ryosuke said as he hugged his mom. Ryoma was shocked. He looked just like him! Ryosuke was slightly taller than Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun! This is Ryosuke.. my son." Sakuno said as she pullled Sakuno in front of Ryosuke. Ryosuke glared at Ryoma.

_Ryoma-kun? wait.. Ryoma Echizen? Mom's first.. love?_

"Mom! Isn't he Ryoma Echizen? Isn't he your first-"

"SHH!" Sakuno hissed as she put a hand on Ryosuke's mouth. Sakuno blushed. Ryoma smirked.

_Hn.. He is like me when I was in Seigaku.._

Ryoma turned around as Sakuno and Ryosuke were talking. Ryoma saw a girl with twin braids but Dark-greenish hair.

"Sakura!" Ryoma yelled as he jogged up to the girl with braids and hugged her.

"Hey Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you had a day off from tennis today?" Sakura said as she hugged her Dad.

"Nah..I'm here with a friend.. Ryuzaki! This is my daughter.. Sakura." Ryoma said as he lightly pushed Sakura in front of Sakuno. They both blushed.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Sakuno said.

"Ohayo!" Sakura said as she looked at Sakuno.

_Ryuzaki? Sakuno Ryuzaki! She looks like me! She's dad's first love!_

"Dad! She's Sakuno Ryuzaki! The one you told me about you were to scared to confess-!"

"SHH!" Ryoma hissed as he put a hand on Sakura's mouth. Ryoma blushed. Sakuno giggled.

_wow.. a Echizen version of me when I was in Siegaku. She looks just like me when I was in Seigaku!_

Sakuno's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ryuzaki! I need you to come to Seigaku middle school! You have to work! The other teacher is sick so you have to take place for home economics!" Said the principal of Siegaku.

"Hai! I'm already here so I can come. Ja!" Sakuno said as she put her phone back in her phone.

"Anything wrong mom?" Ryosuke asked.

"I need to work.. The other teacher is sick." Sakuno said. "Ryoma-kun! Here take this!" Sakuno said as she handed a key in Ryoma's hands. "Make your self feel at home!" Sakuno said. It was her house key. Ryoma smirked.

"Hey! I'm going to pick you up and the kids ok?" Yelled Ryoma as he jogged to the house. Sakuno smiled and went to the class room. Ryosuke and Sakura went to their classes.

**A few hours later.._._**

The bell had gone for home time. Sakuno cleaned her desk and went to pick Sakura and Ryosuke up and go outside to wait for Ryoma.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Sakuno said as she walked around the whole school. Ryosuke was waiting up in the front gate. Sakuno looked in the tennis courts and found Sakura surrounded by a few of 20 year old men.

"Sakura!" Sakuno yelled.

"Sakuno- nee chan!" Sakura yelled.

"please.. don't hurt Sakura. What do you want from her?" Sakuno asked as she his Sakura behind her back. They were both cornered in a corner.

Ryoma and Ryosuke heard yelling. They both ran as fast as they could to the tennis courts. They both found Sakura and Sakuno with men.

"Sakura!/Mom!" The two boys yelled. Ryoma punched one of the guys who were trying to hurt Sakura and the same with Ryosuke with his mom. Sakura and Sakuno watched the two boys fight together for them. As the boys finished fighting, Ryoma told the men to run 100 laps around the school. So they did because they were so scared.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Ryosuke yelled as he hugged Sakuno.

"Hai.."

"Sakura.. Are you ok?" Ryoma said as he also hugged his daughter.

"Hai.."

As they finished hugging, they went into Ryoma's Black BMW car.

"Hey Sakuno? Where do you want to eat?" Ryoma asked.

"Kids! Where do you want to eat?" Sakuno asked as she looked back at the teenagers.

"The Burger Piont!" Sakura and Ryosuke yelled playfully. Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"You heard them Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno giggled. Ryoma sighed.

"Ok.." Ryoma said.

_I just hope we don't see our senpai's..._

**The Burger Point..**

"Here we are! Haven't been here in ages.." Ryoma said, remebering all the times he had with his idiotic Senpai's.

"OCHIBI!/ECHIZEN!" Yelled a 30 and a 31 year old men. And their names are.. Eiji and Momoshiro. Ryoma's old Senpai's. Eiji and Momo were about to jump on Ryoma but Ryoma dodged them and they landed on top of each other.

"Ittai! Nya! Ochibi! You're so mean!" Eiji whined.

"Eiji-senpai! Get off me!" Momo yelled. Ryoma and Sakuno laughed.

_The same old senpai's.._

"Hey Dad.. These are your senpai's?" Asked Sakura. Ryoma smiled.

"Hai."

"Ne.. Ochibi..Who's this?" Eiji asked as he pointed at Sakura.

"My daughter.. Sakura." Ryoma said.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! And this is my Kouhai, Momoshiro Takeshi!" Eiji greeted. Sakura nodded.

"Hey Uncle Momo! Where's Daisuke?" Asked Ryosuke.

"He's at the table with Azami. Introduce Sakura-chan to them will ya?" Momo said. Ryosuke nodded and walked to Azami and Daisuke with Sakura.

"Nya Ochibi! Wanna eat with us? Sakuno-chan! Let's go eat! Ochibi! How many burgers?" Asked Eiji.

"five senpai.." Ryoma said lazliy.

"eh? What happened to the 20 burgers you usually eat?" Momo asked as he sat down next to his son.

"I can't be bothered eating that much now.." Ryoma replied.

"a-ano.. Senpai? Do you know where Ann and Mio are?" Asked Sakuno.

"Hai! There over on the other table! They said we were to noisy that's why!" Momo said. Sakuno nodded and walked up to the girl's table.

"Konichiwa Ann! Mio!" Sakuno said as she bowed. Ann and Mio hugged Sakuno.

"Hello Sakuno! How are you?" Asked Mio.

"Fine."

"Did you hear about a house being taken without the owner's permision?" Asked Ann.

"nope.."

"The house number was 104 Hiroshi street. Isn't that where you live Sakuno-chan?" Asked Mio. Sakuno froze with wide eyes.

_104 Hiroshi street.. Obaa-chan's photo.. Obaa-chan's house.. Our things!_

Sakuno stood up and ran outside the restourant and ran to her home. Ryoma watched her.

_Why is she running? What the heck is she doing?_

Ryoma started his black BMW and drove where Sakuno was running.

"Sakuno! What are you doing?" Ryoma yelled as he slowed his car and stopped Sakuno from running. She was crying. Ryoma hugged her from behind.

"Sakuno.. why are you running?" Ryoma asked as he rested his head on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Obaa-chan's h-house.. R-Ryosuke and m-my things.. A-are going to b-be taken a-away.. by a r-rich p-person... If they get O-Obaa-chan's house.. Where will Ryosuke a-and I-I'll live?" Sakuno sobbed. Ryoma quickly carried Sakuno to the car and drove to her house.


	3. Can't help it Dad?

"Sakuno.. why are you running?" Ryoma asked as he rested his head on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Obaa-chan's h-house.. R-Ryosuke and m-my things.. A-are going to b-be taken a-away.. by a r-rich p-person... If they get O-Obaa-chan's house.. Where will Ryosuke a-and I-I'll live?" Sakuno sobbed. Ryoma quickly carried Sakuno to the car and drove to her house.

As they got there, Sakuno was still sobbing. Ryoma hugged her.

"Your going to live with me and Sakura.. ok?" Ryoma said as he dailed Momo and Eiji to help them move some stuff to Ryoma's house.

**6:30 pm..**

"Arigato Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said happily as she hugged Ryoma. Ryoma blushed. Eiji and Momo were laughing. Ryosuke and Sakura were glaring at their parents. Mio and Ann were smiling. Daisuke and Azami were arguing about who ate the most burgers.

"Thanks senpai.. for helping us. Now go!out!" Ryoma yelled as he pushed Eiji and Momo to the door.

"Can you at least make us eat here? Please Uncle Ryoma!" Azami and Daisuke plaeded. Ryoma couldn't stand the puupy dog eyes.

"F-fine..." Ryoma sighed._ Just like my Baka Senpai's.._

"What do you guys want to eat?" Ask Sakuno.

"MISO SOUP!" Yelled the two. Sakuno smiled.

"Ok..I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything!" Sakuno said, heading towards a door. She bumped herself on the door. Ryoma chuckled.

"Hehe.. a-ano.. Ryoma-kun.. I forgot where the kitchen is.." Sakuno said while blushing. Ryoma smirked more.

"Ne.. Clumsy as usual Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he headed to the kitchen. Sakuno smiled. As they arrived in the kitchen, Sakuno accidently tripped on her own foot and was about to hit the floor. But then A pair of warm arms were around her. Saved her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ryoma was on the bottom with their lips only centermeters apart.

Ryoma couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sakuno kissed him back. They kept on kissing until a fake cough came in a way. They looked around and saw who it was. It was Ryosuke and Sakura. Grinning.

"Can't help it Dad?" Sakura smirked.

"Mom... Since when do you blush and stutter in front of a man?" Ryosuke chuckled. Sakuno and Ryoma blushed deeply. Sakuno put her forehead on Ryoma's, faceing each other.

_Damn it.. _they both cursed._  
_

"Fine... I'll go and make Miso soup._."_ Sakuno said as she stood up and started chopping some ingridents. Ryoma got up and sighed. Sakura and Ryosuke went to Daisuke and Azami and played doubles out in the backyard. Ryoma hugged Sakuno from the back and sighed.

"Damn it.. Those kids really know how to ruin a good thing.." Ryoma smirked. Sakuno smiled and turned around. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Ryoma wanted to continue the kiss but Sakuno covered Ryoma's lips.

"Not now Ryoma-kun. I'm cooking.. If you do this agian I'm going to sleep with Sakura-chan." Sakuno teased. Ryoma pouted and stomped off to the backyard. Sakuno chuckled.

_He's coming back in five minutes.._

**Five minutes later..**

Ryoma came back to the kitchen and kissed Sakuno on the lips again.

"Ryoma-kun! Fine! I'm going to sleep with Sakura-chan!" Sakuno teased.

"But I can't help it!" Ryoma whinned.

"ok fine.. you cann kiss me once.." Sakuno said as she kissed Ryoma on the lips. Ryoma kissed her back and then wanted to kiss her back agian but Sakuno stopped him.

"I'm realy going to sleep with Sakura-chan tonight.." Sakuno stated. She continuted cook as Ryoma watched her.

_Strawberry ponta.._

_

* * *

_I know that this chapter is so short! but wait until the next chapter! HAHAHAHA! :D_  
_


	4. Father and son, Mother and Daughter

"I'm really going to sleep with Sakura-chan tonight.." Sakuno stated. She continued cook as Ryoma watched her.

_Strawberry ponta.._

**A few minutes later...**

"Dinner's ready!" Sakuno said as she walked to the Dinning area with a pot.

"Yay!" Eiji yelled as he got a spoon and started to eat his Miso soup. Everybody went and got there Miso soup. After a few minutes later, Everybody finished eating and went home. Sakuno cleaned the table and so did Sakura.

"..Sakuno-nee chan? How long are you going to stay here?" asked Sakura while putting the dishes on the sink.

"hmm.. I don't know.. I'll go ask Ryoma-kun later." Sakuno replied. As they finished, Sakuno went to Ryoma's room.

"Neh? Ryoma-kun? How long am I and Ryosuke going to stay in your house?" Sakuno questioned. Ryoma looked at her.

"As long as you want..." Ryoma replied. Sakuno smiled.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun! I'm going to sleep with Sakura-chan now! Oyasumi nasai!" Sakuno said as she was about to close the door. But then a hand stopped her from closing the door. Ryoma pulled Sakuno into a kiss. Sakuno kissed him back. They kept on kissing when suddelny...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Sakuno and Ryoma stopped kissing and glared at the door.

"Who is it?" Ryoma asked as he opened the door. He saw Sakura and Ryosuke.

"Where's Ryosuke going to sleep? And where is Sakuno-nee chan going to sleep?" Sakura asked as she pionted at Ryosuke then Sakuno.

"Sakuno's going to sleep with me-"

"Can I sleep with you Sakura-chan? And Ryosuke will sleep in your dad's room." Sakuno smirked as she saw Ryoma put a sad face on.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she pulled Sakuno into her room. Ryoma sighed and let Ryosuke in his room. Ryosuke went onto Ryoma's bed as well as Ryoma, but on the other side.

"Echizen-san?" Asked Ryosuke.

"hn?"

"Do you.. like my mom?" Ryosuke asked. Ryoma blushed and turned around to face Ryosuke.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I guess I allready know.." Ryosuke smirked. Ryoma blushed more.

"Eh? N-no! Why w-would I like your M-mom? I-I-"

"Admit it allready Echizen-san. If you didn't like her than you wouldn't have kissed her the time she fell." Ryosuke chuckled. Ryoma blushed more and more...

"Ok..ok.. fine. I.. I love her." Ryoma blushed. _I just hope she loves me back.._

"Of course she will love you back Echizen-san." Ryosuke smiled.

_How did he know? _Ryoma thought as he looked at him trying to read his mind.

"Echizen-san.. I don't know who my father is. And my mom is a single parent. I was just wonedring.. Will you mary her?"Ryoma blushed at the question.

"yeh.. If she agrees..."

"Don't tell her this but.. You were her first love."

_I.. was her first... love?_

"Really?" Ryoma asked with joy.

"Yeh. I know that my dad was a jerk that time she was pregnant but... I can't trust anyone to be my mom's partner.. But only you. I feel like a family with you and Sakura as my little sister." Ryosuke said. Ryoma smiled as he tackled Ryosuke.

"Ahh! Echizen-san!" Ryosuke yelled playfully as he tackled Ryoma back.

**With Sakura and Sakuno...**

" Sakuno-nee chan? Did you know that you were dad's first love?" Sakura smiled Sakuno blushed.

_I was Ryoma-kun's.. first love?_

".. I'm glad." Sakuno smiled.

"Did you know that my mother and dad divorced? My mom thought that dad wasen't good enough for her so she got divorced." Sakura said. Sakuno hugged her.

"You really... look.. just like mom.." Sakura sobbed as she snuggled up in Sakuno's warmth.

"Don't worry Sakura.. I'll be here for you.." Sakuno said as they slept in each others arms.

Like Mother and Daughter.

* * *

ok.. I'm finished with this chapter! I know it's shorter than the other chapters but wait until the next chapter comes!

You might wonder how I uplaoded fast in the last 3 chapters well.. I was sick two days ago and I was on bed with the laptop and I thought I could make a story all day!

Ja matta ne minna! :D


	5. What a lovely family

"Don't worry Sakura.. I'll be here for you.." Sakuno said as they slept in each others arms.

Like Mother and Daughter.

**Next morning...**

"Sakura.. You need to wake up now." Sakuno smiled as she gently shook Sakura.

"It's Saturday..." Sakura groaned. Sakuno smiled.

"Ok.. I'm going to make breakfast at the kitchen alright?" Sakuno said as she went out the door and walked to the corridor. After a few minutes.. she was lost. She kept on walking but then she bumped into something warm and hard. Sakuno looked up to see what or who it was. It was Ryoma smirking. Sakuno blushed.

"Ohayo R-Ryoma-k-kun.." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma chuckled.

"Lost ne?" Ryoma smirked. Sakuno nodded. Ryoma pulled Sakuno into the kitchen.

"Arigato for bringing me here Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno smiled. Ryoma blushed seeing the sight of Sakuno cute. Ryoma smirked.

"For a thank-you present.. I want you to kiss me." Ryoma smirked as he lifted Sakuno's chin to face him. Sakuno blushed.

"Why?" Asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno.. I want to kiss you alright?" Ryoma said as he put a sad face on. Sakuno blushed at what he said.

"B-but..! I-I n-need t-to c-c-!" Sakuno got cut off.

"Sakuno.. Shut up and just kiss me.." Ryoma said before he put his lips on to Sakuno's. Sakuno kissed him back. When Ryoma wanted to put the kissing into a higher level, Sakuno stopped Ryoma's lips from getting closer to her's.

"I gotta cook now Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno said as she kissed Ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma was about to kiss her again but Sakuno put a finger on his lips again.

"Ryoma-kun... I'm not going to cook any Japanese food for you today if you keep on kissing me..."Sakuno teased. Ryoma stomped into the lounge room and watched some news. Sakuno giggled as she saw Ryoma stomped away. She went and cooked some Japanese food and put them on the table.

"Is Ryosuke and Sakura awake?" Sakuno asked as she put some food on the dinning table. Ryoma sat down.

"Nope.. I'll go check." Ryoma said as he walked upstairs.

"I wanna come!" Sakuno pleaded as she tugged on his shirt. Ryoma sighed and kept on walking with Sakuno behind him. As he reached the door of Sakura's room, Sakuno opened the door and saw Sakura sleeping cutely on her bed. Sakuno and Ryoma smiled.

"I guess we'll let her sleep.. It's Saturday anyway." Ryoma said as he walked to his room to see what Ryosuke is doing. He opened the door and saw Ryosuke sleeping as well. Ryoma smirked.

"I guess we will leave this one asleep as well." Ryoma sighed as Sakuno giggled. Ryoma took Sakuno hand and went down the kitchen.

"Let's eat.." Sakuno said as she ate. Ryoma watched her as she ate. Sakuno was staring ar Ryoma as well. They were both staring at each other. They reilised what they were doing so they blushed and continued eating. Then Ryoma's phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"ECHIZEN!/OCHIBI!" Yelled his annoying senpai's. Ryoma pulled the phone away from his ears and blinked a few times. Sakuno watched him and giggled. Ryoma smiled and put the phone back on his ears.

"What do you want senpai?" Ryoma asked putting the loud specker on so Sakuno can listen too.

"We want you and Sakuno-chan to come to the courts! The one near Seigaku! Remember that one? Yeh! So bring her there kay? JA ECHIZEN!" Momo said as he hanged up. Ryoma sighed and put the phone back into his pocket.

"So.. You wanna go Sakuno?" Ryoma asked as he stood up. Sakuno smiled and nodded. Ryoma took her hand and went upstairs to wake up Sakura and Ryosuke. First up was Sakura's room.

"Sakura.. Come on.. We have to go to the tennis courts with senpai-tachi. Come on.." Ryoma said as he gently shook her. Sakura woke up and smiled.

"Why are you smiling for huh?" Ryoma smirked.

"I had a dream about you and Sakuno-nee-chan and you married." Sakura chuckled. Ryoma and Sakuno blushed. Ryoma got Sakura's arm and helped her up from bed. She was really tierd. Next up was Ryosuke's room.

"Ryosuke.. Come up and wake up.." Sakuno said. Sakuno and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Sakuno and Sakura jumped on Ryosuke and shook him. Ryoma was wide-eyed.

"MOM! Wait I'm up! I'm- Oww! Ok.. You can stop- OWW!" Ryosuke shrieked as Sakuno and Sakura jumped on him. Ryoma smirked as he sees them ontop of Ryosuke. He smiled.

_What a lovely family...

* * *

Finished!_ Finally! YAYA! I hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
